Shadows of the Future
by Irken Warrior Zanaeta
Summary: (Damn writers BLOCK!!) Chapter four, Dib and his Future self close in on their adversary as well as his offspring. Lai informs Zim of his future conquest and tries to get him to safety. Who knows if she shall succeed...THE FINAL BATTLE IS SOON TO COMMENCE
1. New to this World

Another day in Mrs. Bitters class, a simple lecturing on how television shall soon rot the brains of the whole human race, Zim staring anxiously at the clock, awaiting lunch, a time in which he could escape from the madness of the classroom, Dib just glaring at him, his expansive mind wanders on Zim's next intention for world conquest. All of a sudden, the slamming of the door breaks his concentrated thought. "Ahh…yet another miserable addition to the student body," Bitters says as Dib then glances from Zim to a strange girl, her blood-red dress a bit unnatural from the other girls present in the class, with a turtle neck collar and sleeves almost to the finger tips of her gloved hands, now standing near the door. He continues to look at her in a curious sort of way. "You must be Lai, well, Lai, don't bother with the greetings, just sit down and join with all of the other hopeless offspring of our social structure." The girl, her crimson (Wait a second, ordinary girls don't have eyes of that color, Dib thinks) eyes darting from one student to the next, strolls casually toward a desk near Zim, who doesn't seem to notice her. She slides into it, shifting a bit for comfort. Dibs mind now focuses on one particular thing, his suspicions. In an instant, the girls' eyes lay upon him as if there was a strange psychic interference, as if she could actually hear what he was thinking. He looks away, not wanting her to get the wrong impression. Before long, the lunch bell rings, and a stampede erupts, children pushing, shoving, desperately wanting to get away. Zim, aware of the classroom emptying, sighs in relief and jumps up from his desk. He then descends through the door into the hallway. Now it is just the girl, Lai, and Dib. Hesitating to face her once again, Dibs eyes slowly move toward her direction, tension begins to spread throughout his large cranium. Why is it I feel nervous…and afraid, he thinks, there's got to be something wrong with that girl, she just seems out of the ordinary…somehow. "Why do you stare at me so?" She suddenly asks him, her expression blank like those of the zombies in the movie he saw the previous week that Gaz DESPERATELY needed to see. "Uh…" Dib fumbles for an explanation, but can't seem to find one to fit so with that, he jumps up and bolts for the door, not bothering to even look at her.  
  
Her gaze following him, a simple thought crosses her mind. Strange creatures, humans, also dangerous, that one especially. Lai slides out of her desk, brushing strands of her raven black hair from her face. She sighs deeply; her thoughts still a mixture of troubles reflecting. Slowly, she walks toward the door, the halls now deserted, however, echoing voices in the bustling lunchroom. Why am I here? That is the question I keep asking myself, why? The answer arrives, the image clear, a battle of two races, one side badly being defeated. The side's leader, a dark figure, eyes flawless in the unmistakable shadow, and his last resort to save his race from a terrible fate, retreating to the past. That is when she, Lai, famed daughter of the force behind the very victorious Elite, knowing that her existence is at stake, is sworn to stop the enemy who dares to threaten her…threaten… Tightly, she shuts her eyes to erase the image, well aware now of her mission. Lai's slow walk then converts to a sprint, straight out the door, into the hall, and finally, the cafeteria. She halts in the doorway. The rotten, disgusting smell (Someone just died, she thinks) reaches her senses. She yurks a bit, not too far off from emptying the contents of her stomach. Shaking off the sudden illness, she glances at the white board displaying the date, April 9, 2002, and, she grimaces, once more sickened, the special of the day: Toadstools and Mustard. "These beings…how can they even…consume this..?" She says aloud, in pure irritation. She forces herself to focus away from the menu, and then looks about for a place to sit. A frown crosses her face at the thought of sitting with the present version of what could interfere with her whole way of living if…if he succeeds, there, in a particularly vacant table, sitting beside a girl who seems to be messing with a small contraption. Her eyes then fall on a table near the window, which is somewhat away from the rest of them. There, Zim is seated, poking and prodding away at the muck on his tray. The image that arrived earlier returned with the greatest intensity. "Please, stop…I know what is to come…" she whispers to herself as the image disperses. Gathering up her courage, she proceeds to the table, a bit uneasy at first, the thought of meeting someone you knew that, in this time, did not even know you existed or know you at all.  
  
This human food is atrocious! The subject arising in Zim's scheming mind as he gloats at the grimy brown sludge in front of him. Those fools! When is it that I, Zim , will triumph over them and their putrid…putridness, with that miserable Di- He glances at a girl approaching him and returns to his deep consideration. Wonderful…one of the those morons is walking toward me now, disgusting, filthy,…hopefully, if I ignore her she will leave me be…, his last thought before the girl plops down across from him. Pretending not to notice, he continues to pick at the food on his tray with his fork. The girl manages to smile at him, although a bit uncertain. She utters a small "Hello", her voice sound with innocence. "Yes, hello…" Zim says, not even looking at her with as much as a glimpse. "Uh…I'm Lai, I just arrived from…another town," she says, her voice now shaky and full of nervousness. "Really…fascinating…" Zim replies, not amused, yet his mind eagerly retorts, "Get away from me, human, go away…" And there she remains. Zim's eyes twitch in annoyance, this time peering at the girl. He then mutters under his breath, "What will it take to remove you from my sight?" Lai just stares at him. "I know you don't really enjoy company…but…" Her voice then trails off. " But what?" Zim says in a harsh tone, not being able to stand her presence much longer. He lifts an eyebrow, seeming to notice that her attention is not directed upon him any more, but at the window behind him, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head and her mouth hanging wide open, a silent shock. "What? What is it that you are staring at, hmm?" He asks her, a bit fearfully. He slowly turns his head, deciding that the answer, whatever it may be, lies outside the window, surveying them on the side walk, one single dark-haired stranger, his eyes watching their every move coldly, targeting only one.  
  
  
  
Well, that seems to be all for chapter one of this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it, because I have big plans for the next chapter….big plans indeed…  
  
  
  
Invader Zan of the Irken Elite 


	2. Encounters with the Past and Future

Normal , like any other, with everyone ignoring you, their mind's…what's the word?…skeptical…, Dib's oversized head teeming with thoughts as he stares at the lighting above him, But one day, one day is all I need to prove them all, all of them wrong! "One day, they will all believe me, the world will know…Zim,"he says with a look of determination. "Dib, if I die before I reach the save point, your life will be nothing but a realm beyond the fires of Hades!" Gaz, who is sitting beside him, deep in concentration on the game in her hands, suddenly says. Dib, ignoring his sister, then glances from the ceiling to the table far to the left, the one that resides by the window and the exact one seating Zim and the new girl, Lai. Lai…who is she? I can see that she's beyond normal…but why is she here…What's strange is that this…bizarre feeling I get when I look at her…she reminds me of…someone…Resembles him…These thoughts continue, his gaze remaining on her. He suddenly notices that she is staring at something, something out the window, also noting the surprised expression practically engraved on her face. Zim, who is across from her, has his attention also directed outside. "What are they looking at that's so interesting?" he whispers, an inquisitive look in his eyes. Dib stands up, trying to follow their line of sight. What could they be staring at? What? he wonders. Finally, he finds his answer, the figure, standing out on the sidewalk, behind the chain link fence. "Who the heck…?" Gazing through the window, seeming now part of the chain reaction, he recoils backward when the figure glares at him. He then realizes that…the stranger out there is…could it be? No, it can't be, that's impossible…or is it possible? It was…  
  
************************  
  
She could not take her eyes off of him, he, her pursuer, no, not just him…but the others' as well. A nightmare, a nightmare in which no can awaken, and there he stood…waiting…waiting…waiting the opportunity in which he can accomplish what he had came for. The stare down continues and instantly, is broken without warning as Lai then glances at Zim, her gaze full of concern. Just the look of him, eying the menacing shadow, tightened her stomach in knots, knots of worry, of emotional strength. Her vision begins to blur as tears, a result of the overpowering feeling, begin to form. She wipes her eyes frantically, not daring to allow her emotions to best her judgment. You know you are frightened, but now isn't the time for your sensitivity to arise, she assures herself, the future is in your hands…Lai at last faces Zim, now serious. "You recognize who he is, don't you?" she asks him. Zim, still directed at the window, sneers nervously at the idea. "Th-This is…a…a human trick, yes, a trick devised by that meddlesome worm child…"he manages to say, unbelievingly. He shifts his gaze over to Lai. "And…and you're part of it, aren't you?" As he finishes, accusation enters his features. "Uh…no, no, she protests, "I'm not responsible for…" Zim interrupts, "Stay away from me, foul human female! Away from me! Return to whatever "other town" you come from and just leave me in peace!" With that he stomps away toward the main doors of the cafeteria. Lai, in astonishment, surveys as he then exits. It seems impossible that she actually knows him, and yet…it was, for those who did not understand. The image arose a third time in her mind's eye. She shakes her head, it seems that her thoughts will never be at peace. Facing the doors, she is immediately drawn to them, realizing that she cannot allow him to go out there, for the unavoidable chaos was still awaiting its prey…  
  
"Foolish monstrosities…they believe that they are more superior than Zim, ah…how wrong they are…"Zim mumbles, the scenario once more replaying before him. He eyes the whitewash-plastered walls of the desolate hallway, unceasingly mumbling, as the exit approaches. Hesitation remains dominate, he then notices that he is being followed, rapid footsteps echo from behind. Zim's pace quickens, faster…faster, the footsteps still becoming one with his. Eventually, the only option left was to run, panic now at its peak. "Leave me alone!" He chokes out, as if his heart had risen up to his throat, clogging it, throbbing at a lightening-fast rate. The doors were only five feet away; it would not be long now before he could escape whoever dared to evoke him. Two feet now, he stretches both hands out desperately trying to grab the handles. Just before he could even grip them, a sharp pain erupts throughout his backside; he stumbles forward and at last, falls, sliding into the smudged glass of the doors. Feeling his consciousness slowly fading away, he turns his head to face the antagonist, and there, stands Lai, her expression grim. "Forgive me…I had no choice…,"she says, expression remaining unchanged. Zim makes an effort to reply. "You…you will…pay…all of you…", his vision scatters then blackens, out cold.  
  
*************************  
  
"A mirror…like staring into a mirror.." Dib's frightened gaze never breaks away from the stranger, who, from his perspective, doesn't seem a stranger at all. Tall, at least six feet, the stranger's eyes, hidden behind an unusual visor, reflecting in the pale sunlight. The rest of his attire, a uniform consisting of a black tee, concealed beneath a real leather trench coat, black jeans almost in tatters, leather boots with buckles not of this origin, and by his side, a weapon of some sort, similar to a semi-automatic machine gun. Hair, a mass of black, uneven locks swaying slightly in the breeze. Dib persists to look on as the alternate form of HIMSELF rushes away out of sight. Now realizing that he was holding his breath, he exhales, still peering down at the spot on the sidewalk where his adult familiar had been standing. How can this be? He thinks, turning toward the doorway. He's…he looks like me…, Dib frowns, this must be part of one of Zim's plans to try to get rid of me so he can conquer Earth, another cyborg copy…I bet he's expecting me to walk out the door and into a trap…"Or maybe not", he says aloud, recalling Zim and Lai's reactions. He proceeds to exit the lunchroom, once again filled with suspicion, this time, accompanied by a small pint of curiosity. As soon as he steps into the hall, he sees Lai near the doors, looming over what appears to be Zim, sprawled out on the tiled floor, unconscious. Acting quickly, Dib jumps backward through the doorway, his attention still directed upon Lai. Having not the slightest clue of being watched, she kneels down, carefully places her arms around Zim's middle, rises to her feet, and sets his seemingly lifeless body over her shoulder, conveying him out the door. As soon as the door swishes shut, Dib hurries toward it, awaiting what may happen now…  
  
***********************  
  
Danger lurks around every corner, a lesson well-learned from living in a world of silicon. This being considered as Lai descends the steps, Zim's light-weight body steadied as she moves downward. Her main intent now to transport him to safety, she knows that she is still not alone, that HE was still in the area, but where? She steps down from the last, remaining turret, glancing around, hoping to catch sight of the danger that now lurks around the perimeter. No sign of him. Make haste! Move! Lai's mind urges, if you don't get out, you'll both die, not counting that if he dies, your existence is terminated, go! Heart racing, breath shallow, she dashes across the pavement, the limbs of Zim's body sagging limply. Suddenly, he appears, his semi-automatic weapon aimed at her as she then screeches to a halt, staring straight into the sleek visor shielding his eyes. "Put him down," he says, voice like a harsh wind, a hurricane, destroying everything in its path. Lai's expression full of terror, she tries to move, but her boots seem glued to the concrete and her legs, paralyzed. "Didn't you hear me? Put him down, this doesn't concern you," he commands, weapon still aimed directly at her. Still frozen, Lai manages to speak. "N-no…I won't allow to harm him…"  
  
"You don't understand what's going to happen if this beast is not put out here and now…so just drop him, mankind's future should not suffer the way it did," he growls angrily, preparing to fire. Her horrified gaze becomes a focused glare of determination. "It's what you deserve…" Lai whispers. Looking at her now with pure bewilderment, he replies, "Who are you? Why do you want to save him, he is the cause of all of this…this pain and torment, thanks to him, families have been separated and most of my people, mutated to look like the enemy, even now the enemy, others cast away from society…how can you not care?!" Continuing to make eye contact with him, she raises her free hand, grips the wide collar of her dress and pulls it to the shoulder, exposing…green skin…  
  
  
  
Thus ends chapter two of my fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed. I was a bit rusty on chapter one, since this is the first time in almost six months that I have written a Zim-related story…I just hope that it has finally subsided.. Chapter Three…perhaps you should see what happens for yourself..  
  
Invader Zan of the Irken Elite 


	3. Secrets within the Flow of Time

Dib's reaction was pure, bone-chilling terror. The color automatically drained from his face. At the sight of the green patch of skin on the neck of the new girl, he knew that his suspicions had been correct, Lai was not of this world, and worse yet, she did…no, she WAS related to the very force that threatened Earth. An urge to defend the dwelling of his fellow man was excruciating, he had to…he must…Bursting through the door, he bounds off the top step and hurries across the blacktop, preparing to lunge at Lai. She turns her head in his direction, now aware that his presence is known. Still holding the unconscious Irken that is Zim firmly on her left shoulder, biding her time for the correct moment, she jumps away from the on-coming Dib, who then crashes into his future self. The weapon in which he intended to use on the now-known alien girl and the determined-yet- ignorant Invader Zim flies out of his hands as the rocketing, bigheaded boy that is himself knocks the wind from him. Dib quickly scrambles to his feet, adrenaline rushing through him, only realizing his purpose now, but just before he could make another effort to thwart Lai, she darts away, her speed, that of a bullet train. He had failed. It would be impossible now to catch up with her. But was there a choice to give up? Had he given up when that intergalactic fiend, Zim, tried to carry out yet another plan of planetary destruction? No. Never. Nor would he quit even now! The sound of someone moaning interrupts his reflection upon thought. Turning toward the source, he sees his adult familiar slowly rising, his breath finally regained from the incident. "I figured I couldn't keep myself from this sort of thing," his future self says hoarsely, making eye contact, the visor slightly tilted and yet still covering his eyes. Dib stares on at him, speechless, trying to force his mouth to form words. "I can see this is surprising to you…encountering yourself or what MIGHT be yourself in an alternate future…" A wide smile spreads across the pale face of Dib's foretold version. "It's surprising for me too, seeing myself in my long- lost youth," his smile is then converted into a frown as he continues to speak, "Still pure…Still…"  
  
"Pure?" The present Dib ponders the meaning of his familiar's descriptor, dumb-founded. Future Dib nods, an expression of internal pain reaching his serene features. "Yes, pure…Sometime in the near future, a dark shadow will plague our sovereign planet, natural disasters will occur everywhere…and then…they will come…adding to the suffering and devastation…Our populace, enslaved…Some…will even be fortunate enough to be 'changed', transformed into…one of them…"he pauses briefly, the painful expression still present on his face from his recollection. Dib continues to listen, eager to know what happens next and puzzled at the same time, finally, he asks, "What do you mean 'one of them'?" Raising a hand to his visor, future Dib proceeds further with his explanation. "The Emperor, from living on Earth so long, thought that some of its inhabitants would be co- operative enough, spared from slavery, to become, well, like…like…" No longer standing the tormenting memory any longer, he pulls the visor away from his face. The present version of Dib gasps. Gazing at him now, pair of copper-red eyes, a full color, like that of his enemy. "…Also as worthy punishment for past foes." He couldn't believe his eyes as well as his ears. Is it true that all of his efforts to save his planetary abode…would be nothing more than irritating welts on the skin of his foreign adversary? "No! This can't happen!!" Dib suddenly spits out. Replacing the visor, future Dib steps over to his semi-automatic firearm, bends over, and with both hands, carefully seizes it from the solid concrete tar. He straightens up, cradling it as if it were his child, then cocking it for another shot at the extraterrestrial scum. "It won't." The future Dib whispers, turning to his former child self, "Not if WE prevent it, you and I, we must alter our planet's terrible fate and bring down that menace before it's too late…for us, for our people." Determination now fills in the features of the present Dib's face, as does disbelief once more. His familiar was right…this couldn't be their planets' true destiny. Not after all he did to protect it. Let the alliance between the past and the future be now Earth's defense against the terror…and his offspring…  
  
*****  
  
Things did not seem as recognizable to Lai's Irken perceptibility as they did during the years of her Father's rule. Which will subside if I don't hurry, her thoughts racing just as quickly as she did, dashing through alleyways as well as the front yards of earthen civilians. How she despised them, that vile, disgustingly filthy race! Especially he, the very one who dared to interfere with the royal bloodline. The river rapids that were her consideration clashed against the channels that were her skull. Her mask, giving her the appearance of that of which she loathed entirely had become damp and sticky against her skin beneath. And the lenses that reflected the whole luminous ruby of her eyes began to cloud. She halts, gasping for air, straightening her wig of shoulder-length black hair atop her head, ignoring the itching of her hidden antennae. Leaning against a boarded fence nearby, carefully setting Zim's limp body down, Lai glances around wondering where she had stopped, and at an instant, she knew, stepping forward and turning to face the somewhat oblique, aquamarine house that was Zims' fortress of the past. The walk leading to the front door was narrowly guarded by obstruct figures, which Lai assumed were all part of the security system. She shifts her attention to the nearly motionless Zim, the loved one she had known all of her life, the future Emperor of Irk Beta, formerly known to the humans as "Earth". "Father…I'll never allow them to obliterate the glory that is the Empire…of Irk Alpha and Irk Beta…never." Lai says, a silent affection in her voice, as she took a step toward him. He stirs. Almost time for him to awaken…to reveal to him the secrets kept within the flow of time. Lai kneels down, steadily wrapping her arms around him. Again over her shoulder, she carries him to the place where it all began, the beginning of a new sort of Irken Empire, her home, her future.  
  
*****  
  
Backside throbbing with the ache of failure, to think that a loyal soldier, willing to prove himself to the Almighty two that stood above all, a radical sense of foreboding remains within the mind of the outcast that is Zim. It's hard to believe, that I, Irken Invader Zim, have disappointed the ever-exalted Tallest, to now be a mass of disembowelment, being poked and prodded by the grotesque beasts of this wretched planet. Flow of the conscious mind now recovered, Zim forces the lids of his eyes to open, to gaze upon what may now remain of him. It was hard to tell how long he had been knocked out, but if he knew one thing, the foolish Earth girl known as Lai shall suffer dire consequences, that is, if all of his internal organs remained inside him. Slowly, his eyes open, only directed upon silhouettes above him, then his vision becomes more significant. He found himself staring at the snaking, coiling wires and other various components of machinery…that were inside of HIS laboratory. The great astonishment causes Zim to bolt upright from his lying position, but also in turn, causing pain to shoot throughout his spine. What had that bipedal simian of an Earth stink do to him? Grunting in agony, Zim glances at the control panel of his computer to the right of him; and who should be there but Lai, typing away. …And accessing some of the most relevant data of my mission no doubt, he thinks, swinging his legs over the side of the platform of which he had been set on. Lai stops, hearing the slight clink boots against the chrome floor. She whirls away from the screen, to find infuriated Irken, disguise removed and set off to the side, glaring at her, baring his teeth, all features teeming with rage. " You notorious, despicable worm girl, I shall tear you apart limb from limb, your inferior brain will be-Interrupting him with the calm precision of her voice, Lai says, "I understand you're angry with me, but as I've said before, I had no choice, I knew that if I explained this whole ordeal, you would just dismiss it, be uncooperative… so my only option left was force." Zim, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides, growls in reply: "Who on this miserable planet are you, what do you want of the great Zim?! Huh?!" It was time. Lai, having not a choice, pops out the lenses secreting the wholeness of her inherited crimson eyes. The easily-irritable Zim, expression loosened into an astounded look of gaping shock, is unable to believe what he is seeing. Next, she tears away the synthetic human appearance, exposing the pale green skin of her true face, as well as her wig, leaving antennae, neatly- curled and tipped with a diamond shape: An Irken female stands before him now. Raising a hand to her forehead in salute, she replies to the practically thunderstruck face of Zim, " Irken Invader Lai, future Empress of the new Irken Empire…and daughter…to the Emperor, Zim…"  
  
  
  
Hopefully you all enjoyed this one! More exciting chapters to come, although the next one may contain some language. Sorry this took so long, DARN WRITERS BLOCK!!  
  
Invader Zan of the Irken Elite 


	4. Resistance and Relations

It is now the time to act! To insure the fall of the very menace who dares to eliminate the international freedoms of the very planet that nursed and settled thousands upon thousands, billions since the beginning of time.before the conspiracy of religion and evolution. Not a moment sooner have the adult as well as child counterparts known as Dib exit the school grounds. Zim's base of operations was not that far, actually only a couple blocks away, however, this fact was unimportant, they must make haste, who knew if Lai, now discovered to be Zim's soul heir to the throne of Irk Beta, had already transported that foul, treacherous demon to a safe haven. Curiosity once again strikes the intellectual, ever-suspicious mind of young Dib s he makes an effort to catch up with his future self who seems to know his way rather smoothly separating from the fact that he was from twenty years deep into the future. He hesitantly asks, "Just out of curiosity, how much more insidious did he become.I mean, to plague such.destruction on Earth?" Future Dib screeches to a halt then turns to the past figure of himself, his facial features expressionless, emitting a sense of coldness, of traumatizing remembrance. Slowly, he whispers, "You mustn't know.for such a knowledge should not be revealed." The past Dib stares at him for a moment. It did not seem beyond his comprehension how much more virulent Earth's pursuer had become.in just a period of twenty years. "Come, we have to hurry." Future Dib says as he turns in the direction at which lies the bizarre suburban tolerance that is Zim's house. Before the adult Dib continues on his quest for vengeance, something occurs to him. He reaches into one of the pockets of his trench coat and removes a small weapon which undoubtedly resembles a .54 Magnum pistol, however, this having more laser-like capabilities. The Future Dib tosses it behind him to his counterpart, who catches it in midair with both hands. Carefully, Dib examines the small arm. "Thought you might need it.that girl is more tricky than she seems". Adult Dib holds up one of his hands in front of his face, begins to flex his fingers then drops it to his side. Damn them.Curse that fiend and his spawn.Next time, I won't miss. a final thought releasing from his vengeful mind before continuing onward to cease the carnage in the twenty years to come.  
  
Of royalty, of righteousness, of Irk's rise to further divinity, from the heiress, all is unmasked as Lai informs Zim of his victory, of at last, the conquest of the rock composed of a population of dastardly cretins! Zim stares at his daughter-to-be in dumbstruck awe, he had difficulty speaking. "Yes, I know it is hard to believe.but it's the truth, Dib is here, the Dib of my time. Revenge is his prime directive. That's why I'm here, to stop that foolish Earth creature! I can't allow him to shatter what we accomplished!" Lai bangs a fist down on the computer console in pure frustration and annoyance. Shifting her attention back to the Invader that is to be her Father, she gazes at him worriedly, with only the love shared by parent and child. She knew that sooner or later the time would come, the time when she, as next in the throne of 'Beta, had to prove her loyalty and strength, and this, this was that time. "I can't believe it.", Zim finally manages to say, "I overpower the Dib human and at last, rule the world.?" Lai nods, smiling slightly. "Right, and as I've said before, it will be the most glorious age ever." "I demand to know, when does this take place?! When?!" He questions harshly. His future daughter persists attentiveness toward him for a few moments, and then glances down at the chrome under her feet. "I can't." She whispers. "Why not?!" "Because it wouldn't be right to know your own destiny before it is to unravel!" A sudden snap as well as the excited look of anger filling Lai's features causes Zim to flinch, startled. "I'm sorry, but.it just doesn't seem right." Her expression eases a bit as Zim continues to stare at her. "I understand.I just can't tolerate anymore faults! Even if I did finally dominate this treacherous sphere of such single-celled organisms!" Zim says with great sternness. "We must hurry and-,"Lai's voice trails off as her eyes then widen and her neatly curled antennae perk up. The young version of her Father gives her a questionable look. "What's wrong?" He asks, oblivious to the peril his daughter had sensed. Although her senses were sharp, beyond the range of any other Irken, she feared for the worst, apprehension and uncertainty reigned supreme in the classification of her combat skills. "They're here," she suddenly says in a short breath. The final battle is soon to commence.  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" The Adult Dib's child equivalent asks him with great uncertainty, "You know you haven't been here for.20 years, so wouldn't it be kind of difficult to remember the passages of Zim's house?" The two had eventually reached the oddity that had mysteriously settled in "their" serene neighborhood within the period of one night. Future Dib, looking forward to the demise of the diabolical Emperor of Planet Earth, or in his time, Irk Beta, had suggested that they take a hidden network of tunnels that lead directly to the laboratory. Dib, however, was unsure, although this was supposedly him 20 years from the present; he had never taken such a route. "I discovered these passages a few months before the final bout of the Invasion, after that dream incident and of course, that nice trip to France," The Future Dib whispers to him, a slight smirk crosses his pale face. Present Dib looks at him a bit awkwardly. "I get to go to France?" he asks. "Yeah, but now's not the time to discuss that, here we are." Before them now stands a mighty door, reinforced in steel of origins unknown. The imminent Dib's child equal studies it thoroughly then asks, "How do we get in?" His adult familiar unclips his semi-automatic from his belt of his tattered jeans. He levels it to his face and with one somewhat-gnarled hand, flips open a small compartment, inside were a dozen square buttons. With great swiftness, he begins to punch in some of them. The weapon was now set to "Disintegration". He closes the compartment, lowers the gun now aiming it, one finger on the trigger. "This won't take long."he says, forcing rapid pressure upon it.  
  
"I arrived through a time portal that the Dib of my time had found within the remnants of your old laboratory, we have to get to it, quickly." Lai, with great alacrity, had to transfer her beloved parent, currently in his youth, to a safe place before the coming of their pursuers. "There is only one device that deals with time, but.how could you have gone through it without the replacement of an organ or"-Lai interrupts him, "For time travel, it was simple, a certain code was needed to convert the data protocol. You see, before the Battle of the Rebel Elite, the humans broke into the Technological Archives. These archives, containing all relevant data on the Irk Beta Mech System, have also the plans for the Time-object replacement device. After their discovery of that ancient machine, that was when the plan to restore their pitiful planet to it's original order unfolded. Once they had taken hold of the code.it was only a matter of time before Dib, apparently their leader, to arrive in this time." Zim slaps his forehead with incredulity, "I knew I should've disposed of that mechanism as soon as my brain was re-implanted into my skull!" "You shouldn't be blaming yourself at this time, believe me, you'll make up for it! Now, c'mon!" She grabs his arm and escorts him to the elevator at a fast pace. The doors slide shut and the hold begins it's decent. A few moments later, it ceases at it's point of destination. The doors then open and the two Irkens rush out before the large time portal, having collected dust and cobwebs from a long time of not being in use. Zim rapidly types in the activation sequence. The screens come on, flashing the word "READY". Just then, the loud bang of a large weapon erupts from inside the room, just before Zim could push the finish button to allow the machine to be active. The screens fill with static as Lai and Zim spin around to face.the ones who had intention to end the reign of the great Irken Empire. "Surprise," The Future Dib says, his weapon level at his chest, supported by both hands. The present Dib, who was at his side, raises the gun of which he was given, preparing for the fight of his life, the fight that would determine the fate of humanity.  
  
  
  
I have no idea how long it's been since I put a chapter up, a few months, I think. Sorry to keep you waiting.AGAIN. GAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Stupid writers block!!! $#*(&#*(!!! I probably wasn't cut out to be a writer.-_-'' Ah, well, I had to leave some of the action scenes out because I didn't want the last chapter to be so short. Don't worry though, I have the final chapter half done. Hey, might get this done in a few days if my brain continues to work as it is now.In the meantime, enjoy some fan art!  
  
The Future Dib http://side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=199652  
  
Human Lai http://side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=200263  
  
Lai, Heiress to the Throne of Irk Beta (Or Irken Lai) http://side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=201014  
  
  
  
Will have more up later, hope you like the pics! ^_^  
  
Invader Zan of the Irken Elite 


End file.
